


Summoned

by Hardshocker



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardshocker/pseuds/Hardshocker
Summary: A normally strong willed Weiss is now grief stricken and is having trouble understanding what is going on as she witnesses the phantom of her former partner.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Summoned

**Author's Note:**

> A super short one-shot I had sitting on my computer for the longest time. I don't currently have plans to continue with this due to other things I'm working on.

Weiss sat there, just staring at the ghost-like apparition before her. She didn’t know what to say about it. It smiled at her like it was supposed to be here. Like it wasn’t actually miles away, buried in a plot with dozens of roses set to be delivered to it every month. It was like a joke at Weiss’ expense. Some higher power decided her suffering over the last month wasn’t enough and brought this cruel punishment before her. A reminder of her monstrous mistake that brought an end to the most important thing in her life. Every second she looked at it brought another tear to her eyes and grew the pain and guilt she felt.

“Why are you crying, Weiss?” Asked the white coated figure.

Weiss nearly fell back. “You can’t be real… I couldn’t have… I must be losing my mind…”

The figure frowned. “Of course I’m real. I was summoned by you.”

“Oh gods…” Weiss said. She could almost laugh like she wasn’t feeling a surge of guilt and absolute dread swarm throughout her body. “This is a cruel joke, isn’t it?” She asked no one.

“What do you mean?” The figure asked. “What’s wrong, Weiss?”

Weiss couldn’t understand this. She had no idea how something like this could happen. Not one mention of this was ever discussed to her during her training of her semblance. Summoning defeated grimm and other inhuman foes that Weiss had slain herself was something she was familiar with. This though, was a terrifying revelation. Summoning a person. Someone who was supposed to be resting forever. It shouldn’t be possible.

“Weiss?” It asked.

“You’re supposed to be dead!” Weiss screamed, the pain finally boiling over. “Stop talking to me! Stop saying my name like that! You are not her! You can’t be her!”

The figure’s face continued to frown. “You summoned me, Weiss. I’m supposed to help you.”

Weiss couldn’t look anymore and turned away from the Thing. She felt sick. It was talking to her now. It talked to her with a face of someone she cared too deeply for. Memories of this person flashed quickly through her head. Memories of their time through school. The glances between them that they shared for months before they finally admitted their feelings to each other. Missions where they protected each other with their own lives. The pain of seeing her hurt after a surprise run in with a swarm of grimm. Their last mission. A funeral that was attended by every person she had made a connection with, whether she did it intentionally or not. Weiss watching the casket as it was lowered into the ground. Yang’s and Blake’s faces as everything that was happening sunk in completely. It couldn’t be her, Weiss was sure of it.

But Weiss couldn’t stop herself from asking one last question. “What are you?” She asked without turning back around.

“You’re the one who summoned me. Shouldn’t you already know?” It replied.

“JUST SAY IT!” Weiss yelled as she swung herself around to face the phantom that dared to play this sick joke.

The figure seemed almost scared of Weiss’ outburst as it took a small step back. It righted itself and finally spoke. “I fight for you, Weiss. I’m supposed to take blows in your stead. I’m an ally to you and you only. I am your tool. I’m Ruby Rose.”

* * *

The phantom, as Weiss continued to call it, lasted hours after the initial summoning. Weiss didn’t know how she did in the first place so it was harder to undo. A moment of terrible weakness had overtaken her as she lapsed into an almost mindless mental state. Her partner’s death had finally pushed past grief and tried to tear away at her mind. The only thing Weiss was able to think of during the ordeal was her wish and hope to see her rose again. That was when that… thing… appeared.

It was gone now. Whether it was because it naturally went away or Weiss managed to luck her way into accidentally dispelling it was still the main question. There was one guaranteed way to make her summons go away no matter what, if they were physically broken. Weiss couldn’t do that. She hadn’t even wanted to look at it. Now she sat on the edge of her bed with her head dropped into her hands, wondering how such a thing was possible. Summoning her fallen foes like the Grimm was all she had done at this point, never a human.

Weiss’ life as a huntress meant that, yes, at some point she had to make the call to end someone’s life if it was the only choice she had. It was never done with satisfaction, only regret that the world allowed this to happen. Even then, summoning those people was never an option. Her training never mentioned it. Winter herself said that we could only summon the Grimm we defeated. Besides, summoning a human seemed completely… well, inhumane. What happened to Ruby… it wasn’t Weiss’ fault. She did all she could for her partner…

She couldn’t handle it. The only thing Weiss could think that it shouldn’t happen again. It wouldn’t happen again… She wasn’t going to mention this to anyone and hopefully it will fade away like a terrible nightmare from her childhood. Ruby would have known what to do. A plan would have been on the tip of her tongue and she would have been itching to race off towards the solution. Weiss, of course, would be there to back Ruby up when something would most likely go off the rails. All of this grief stemmed just from one person and every day after day, Weiss felt she needed her more.

Weiss felt a hand on her back...


End file.
